A girl with attitude
by ItsCAPTAIN2U
Summary: Captain Jack has lived all his life with one woman or the other. Is it possible that at one point in his life he had only one woman who had keept his heart all to herself. What happens when the product of the two's love affair, jacks daughter, goes huntin
1. The daughter he never knew

Chapter one

The Daughter he never knew

AN: My first fan fic so be nice. If you guys don't like this fic I'm not going to continue it so review if you want more.

The scene that unfolded at the local pup in Tortuga was one of chaos and destruction all having to do with, and originating from, a young girl who could have been no older then fourteen. The girl sat on top of the piano picking her teeth with a rather sharp knife. Two men dragged another forward, a knife pressed to his throat.

"Here you are boss this is the drunk ye be lookin' fer'" A rough man smiled at the young girl.

"Aye'" The girl shifted to face them. "Now" she said to the drunk "You WILL tell me where I can find Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Not ... A … Chance you be … getting that … information … out of me … lass." The drunk hiccupped.

"So you're a friend of his then? You a friend of ol' Jack?" The girl stood up on the piano

"That's Captain to you tyke." The drunk was clearly loyal to Jack. The man with the blade sneered and pressed the knife into the mans throat creating a thin line of blood.

"Kip!" The girl hissed "Don't kill him! Not till I get what I want!"

"Best just kill me now you aint getting nothin' out o me"

"You will tell me where I can find Jack Sparrow." The girl swept her long black hair out of her eyes.

"That's Captain to you lass." A voice came from the door. Jack Sparrow stood in the doorway smirking. "Unhand Mr. Hews he is of no use to you anymore seeing as you have found me."

Cassandra nodded to her men and they threw the poor man to the floor.

"What business do you have with me little girl."

"Jack-"

"Captain Jack"

"Jack. My mother wrote this about … thirteen years ago just before she died. She was going to send it to you but she was not anywhere near shore so it was never sent out." The girl pulled out a paper and hoped off the piano, she walked over to him and handed the paper over. Jack although looking a bit confused opened the paper and read.

My Dearest Jack

I would like to inform you of the birth of your daughter Cassandra Rose Sparrow. I don't expect you to take any action upon receiving this news, you are not obligated to anything or anyone. I know that what you truly value most in life is your ship and nothing more. A daughter would just get in your way. Stay where you are and if you would please not come looking for us. I ask only one thing; have some rum for me…

-Captain Rose

"D-daughter!" Jack stuttered.

"Aye, daughter"

"Who do you think you are miss? Bringing me such a letter?"

"Who am I?" The girl hopped back up on the piano and drew her sword. "I am Captain Cassandra Sparrow, Sevey?"

"Sparrow…" Jack's eyes widened "As in Cassandra ROSE Sparrow as in Rose's daughter … as in MY daughter"

"…" The girl stood tall and fearsome her eyes glistened with spirit

"Well you do have my good looks" Jack gave a feeble laugh. Cassandra lunged at him sword first. Jack was quick to pull out his sword and blocked her blow. They went along clashing swords

"Got me swordsmanship to" He laughed

"Not bad yourself" She growled "But I am only 14 how do you explain not being able to beat a 14 year old girl?"

"You're my daughter, you inherited a good portion of my talent and of course your mother's talent as well Rose was one of the best with a sword."

"Very conceded don't you think?"

"I'm hurt. Very hurt love"

"WE are going to your ship"

"Scuse me?"

"Were going to you-"

"No no I heard that part but what makes you think that I would invite another pirate crew onto my ship?"

AN: REVIEW


	2. Writers Note

My whole story was really an experiment for me, because personally I thought it might just suck. So I created another name (ItsCAPTAIN2U) and posted this story which now looking back on does need a lot of work (Yes I have another name under which I write InuYasha fan fictions ... yah, I wont be posting what it is though) . I will be re-typing it the story, re-naming it (because the title royally sucks ... A girl with attitude wtf was I thinking?!) AND I will re-post it. You can expect this all to happen within the next day or so (or maybe even tonight seeing as I have Earth Science labs to avoid doing). SO, thank you for reading this and I will include much more in my next (better) edition to this and if you guys like it I will continue writing more chapters. Thank you all XOXO


End file.
